As a prior art of a coated tool in which an oxide film is coated by the physical vapour deposition, there is a cutting tool in which a hard layer substantially consisting of (Al,Cr)2O3 crystal material a chromium content of which is greater than 5 atomic % is coated (for example, see Patent Literature 1.). However, this cutting tool involves the problems that adhesiveness of the hard layer and the substrate is not sufficient, and it is inferior in crack resistance and wear resistance.